Favors
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: During their time at college, Iwaizumi and Oikawa discover they need each other more than they thought. ONE-SHOT!


**MY THIRD HAIKYUU STORY! IWAOI IS SO HOT!**

Hajime Iwaizumi was perspiring as he made his way to his apartment in Bloomington, Indiana. A great deal of things were happening all at once in his life; it was sophomore mid-terms and his girlfriend back home in Sendai dumped him the night before. To top it off he didn't get enough hours at Baldy's Pizzeria to help pay for his portion of the rent. And he should be great with money. You see, he was an accounting major at Indiana University. He and his best friend Toru Oikawa chose IU for its campus and the availability of their programs. Oikawa was majoring in Near Eastern Languages and Cultures with a minor in Islamic Studies. Oikawa has always had a love for the Middle East. He was proficient in Arabic, Turkish, and Persian. He also maintained a 4.0 GPA.

Wiping sweat off his brow he fretted how he'd get the money. His parents were furious when he was short the month before, he knew he'd would get no support from them this time.

He thought he could talk to his roommate about a quick loan as he turned the door knob to their room. Oikawa always seemed to have extra cash, having both a scholarship and wealthy folks.

Stepping inside he saw Oikawa and Madison his tutor packing up their books hurriedly. On the desk stood a glass of juice. Madison was an African-American girl of 5'4 and currently maintains a 4.0 GPA.

"Hello Iwaizumi." Madison said hurriedly as she passed headed to the doorway. She looked flustered and disheveled.

Once the two men were alone Iwaizumi opened his mouth to speak to his friend about the rent when he noticed his Oikawa's giant smile.

"What's with the shit-eating grin?" He asked.

Oikawa replied coyly. "Nothing..."

Iwaizumi was perplexed, he knew that Oikawa had been single for the last couple of weeks, which meant...

"You got laid recently!" Iwaizumi blurted out loudly. He has known Oikawa for most of his life and so he knows when he had sex. Oikawa was a major manwhore, sleeping with on average 5 girls a week. Losing his virginity at the tender age of 14, he had done more than 600 girls and counting.

"No, I didn't..." Oikawa said with a laugh.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but call out his roommate, "Your hair is messed, your shirt is untucked and your zipper is still down!"

Oikawa went suddenly red as he realized his state, he started to clean himself up and tried to stammer a reply.

"Who was it?" Iwaizumi asked.

"A gentleman never tells." Oikawa replied with a wink.

"I know!" Iwaizumi declared, "It was Madison!"

In the blink of an eye Oikawa was at Iwaizumi with his hand over his mouth.

"Sshhh!" Oikawa shushed. "I don't want anyone to know!"

Iwaizumi wasn't surprised at the speed and strength of Oikawa, as both men were once volleyball players back in Japan. Oikawa was brown eyed and chocolate hair, whereas Iwaizumi had olive green eyes and spiky black hair. Not to mention a slight tan. Oikawa was 6'0.6 while Iwaizumi was 5'10.6. Oikawa also had a lean but muscular build while Iwaizumi was a bit more buff due to his time at the gym.

"Please promise not to tell anyone?" Oikawa asked. "She may look like an angel, but she a total nympho. She said she needs something to take her mind off of school, with her being an junior Finance major an all."

When Iwaizumi nodded his agreement his roommate let him go.

"Wow! I didn't know." Iwaizumi said.

"Yeah... well keep it under your hat." Oikawa said rubbing Iwaizumi's back.

"Keep that up and I'll either burp or demand a full massage!" Iwaizumi said joking.

"You just wish!" Oikawa shot back, slapping Iwaizumi on the ass and walked away.

"Slow down manwhore!" Iwaizumi said, "Didn't you just..."

"I have the stamina of a tiger!" Oikawa said with a growl.

"Tigers sleep for twenty-three hours a day!" Iwaizumi shot back.

The two men laughed deeply at this; when they caught their breath Iwaizumi spoke. "So are you guys like... dating?"

"Nah, she was just giving me a fast fuck." Oikawa said packing his school bag.

"Fast fuck? You lost me?" Iwaizumi said confused.

Oikawa stopped what he was doing and stood up and looked at Iwaizumi.

"Its something my last fuckbuddy and I started to relieve test anxiety." Oikawa said.

Iwaizumi suddenly felt like it was too late to back out of this conversation.

"Long story short, I told Madison and she hooked me up." Oikawa said smiling, "No drama, no hassles, just one friend helping another."

The room was silent with Oikawa's words hanging in the air. Iwaizumi felt this was the perfect opening to make his case, he opened his mouth to speak as Oikawa grabbed his school bag, headed towards the door.

"I gottta go, I'm late for a test!" Oikawa said leaving.

"See ya later!" Iwaizumi called out.

"Don't drink the apple juice! Its for Madison!" Oikawa shouted as the door closed after him.

Alone, sexually frustrated and worried Iwaizumi huffed to himself. He didn't see Oikawa the rest of the day, however before going to sleep he chugged down Madison's apple juice.

"Screw him. I'm thirsty." He said drinking it in one gulp.

The next morning Iwaizumi awoke with a painful erection. He could also hear his roommate talking to himself as he paced back and forth in their small dorm room.

"What the fuck man?" Iwaizumi said rubbing his eyes. "I have an accounting test later!"

"So do I!" Oikawa declared loudly. "I also can't get a hold of Madison or any of my girls I have on call!"

Iwaizumi breathed deeply and rolled over, "No drama my ass!" He thought to himself.

"Dude, you don't get it!" Oikawa said sitting on Iwaizumi's bed. "My mark is always 90% or better when I get a load! I'd do anything for a load right now!"

"Shit!" Iwaizumi thought to himself, "Could I bang her for rent money?"

He had sex with several unattractive women when he was horny and drunk. He also hadn't been laid in weeks, not since his last visit home in Japan. He's had sex plenty of times but nowhere near Oikawa's level.

He mentally decided against it, he'd get his rent covered without getting his dick covered in shit.

"I'm trying to sleep!" Iwaizumi said. "Why don't you go to her room?"

"I can't!" Oikawa wailed.

"Fuck dude, try the old fashioned method, try studying!" Iwaizumi said in reply.

Neither man spoke after that and Iwaizumi drifted back to sleep. When he awoke the room was silent, looking around he could see that Oikawa was seated at his desk, he indeed had buckled down to hit the books.

"Feeling better?" Iwaizumi asked. He couldn't rise from bed as he still had an erection.

"Yeah, I do, thanks for the help dude." Oikawa replied softly.

"Hey, if you do see Madison, tell her I drank her juice." Iwaizumi said smiling.

Oikawa stopped writing, spun his chair around to look at Iwaizumi. He had an eager look on his face.

"Oikawa, I have a favour to ask of you." Iwaizumi said.

"Sure fire away." Oikawa replied.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath before speaking. "I got screwed at the Hortons this month... I'm a little light on rent money..."

At this Oikawa's look of eagerness turned to that of deep concern.

"Is everything alright?" Oikawa asked in a soothing tone.

"Yeah, I'm just broke." Iwaizumi said with his eyes down cast.

Oikawa crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed in the same spot as before. Iwaizumi squirmed, he didn't want personal space violated.

"Why can't your folks save you?" He asked putting a hand on Iwaizumi's thigh.

"They helped me last month and were really pissed about it too." Iwaizumi said in a shaky voice, the hand on his thigh was making him nervous.

Oikawa rubbed Iwaizumi's thigh above the blanket as he spoke, "It sounds like we both have problems that need solving?"

"Uh, our problems are quite different." Iwaizumi said trying to inch away from his friend without success.

"Sure it is, you need money and I need a quick fuck. We can help each other out." He said pulling on Iwaizumi's blanket.

"Woah! A quick fuck? You mean you and me?" he asked his friend.

"Na'am" he said. Iwaizumi hated when he spoke Arabic.

"Huh?"

"Yep!"

"Dude I thought we were both straight!" he said sternly.

"I am but I guess you could say I've been wanting to experiment. And I think my best friend would be the perfect choice." he said.

Iwaizumi found himself feeling groggy and slow to fight back, Oikawa had the blanket off and was staring in disbelief.

"Dude!" Oikawa exclaimed, "You have a boner!"

There was no hiding the tent Iwaizumi was pitching in his boxers. He sat there red faced and embarrassed as Oikawa put his hand on his inner thigh.

"Uh..." Iwaizumi mumbled unable to speak.

Oikawa moved his hand up his thigh to cup his orange sized balls; Iwaizumi gasped and mumbled incoherently, but didn't push away the hand. Taking this as a green light Oikawa reached into the boxers through the front flap.

"We... uh really shouldn't." Iwaizumi stammered as Oikawa stroked his manhood.

"You're cut!" Oikawa exclaimed admiring his friends tool.

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath as he tried to speak, "I'm..."

"This is very nice. Big too!" Oikawa said slowly stroking Iwaizumi's penis.

"I don't think we... ugh... should be... uh... doing this." Iwaizumi said trying to concentrate; he truly wasn't sure if he wanted it to stop.

"Things won't be weird, trust me." Oikawa said reaching for the night stand with his free hand.

"No?" Iwaizumi replied confused.

"No. Watch the this and let me do the rest." Oikawa said turning on the TV/VCR, in seconds a movie with a woman giving a man head appeared on the screen.

"I don't know..." Iwaizumi tried to say, however it was too late, Oikawa had lowered his head in imitation of the woman on the TV.

This was unlike any blowjob Iwaizumi had gotten before, it was so aggressive and raw. Most girls had a feather touch, doing the minimum possible to get his dick hard and wet. Oikawa had a firm grasp on the base of his penis while he rammed his head repeatedly upon it.

Looking down left him feeling faint! Iwaizumi likened it to looking over a waterfall or a cliff, much too disorientating to stare at too long. Turning his eyes to the TV he decided it was the safer option. He didn't know that Oikawa had any pornography tapes.

Focusing on the video he noticed that there was more than one man. The camera panned out to show the first man sitting while the woman went down on him. Standing next to them was the second man who was receiving oral from the first man!

This was a bit too overwhelming for Iwaizumi. he struggled feebly to rise, however Oikawa decided that moment to deepthroat his manhood. He could feel his friend's nose buried in his pubes, followed by the odd sensation of his penis head pushing into an esophagus.

With no avenue retreat, he took the last option to him, he looked up at the ceiling. He could hear the exaggerated moaning of three people playing on the TV blending with the odd gurgling sound Oikawa made as he worshiped all fourteen inches of his tan rod. Not to mention he was thick as a can of Coke.

Oikawa halted his sword swallowing looking up.

"I could tell you're enjoying this! Your spear is starting to rise." Oikawa said laughing.

"I'm not..." He tried to say without looking down

"Not hard or not enjoying it?" chuckled Oikawa.

Iwaizumi met Oikawa's eyes then wished he hadn't! The sight of his best friend holding his penis was too much for him. He then shifted his gaze back to the TV; on it the second man was riding the first while the woman stroked his cock; he snapped his eyes back to the ceiling.

Oikawa looked at the TV then spoke. "Looks like were a few steps behind!"

"I don't know..." He tried to say as Oikawa snatch off his boxers.

"Don't worry, we're almost done." Oikawa replied removing his own clothes quickly, revealing his lean physique with a very detailed six pack.

Iwaizumi's heart was beating rapidly and his mouth was dry. He hadn't had anal sex with a woman before, let alone considered such a deed with a man! He glanced at the door and thought about fleeing... even bottomless, however Oikawa always seemed to have a firm hand holding him in place.

He had seen Oikawa change many times, who's skin was much paler than his own. What surprised wasn't lack of body hair his roommate and best friend had but his Brazilian like shaved pubes. Iwaizumi would trim when he could, however Oikawa was completely bare!

"Dude! You... you have nothing!" He said laughing.

Oikawa join in the laughter as he reached into his pants on the floor. "Glad you like it."

Iwaizumi didn't like the pet name and started to squirm under Oikawa's grasp. He didn't notice the lubricant until the cold fluid touched his glands.

"What the fuck dude!" Iwaizumi hissed.

Oikawa greased Iwaizumi's massive pole, followed by his lemon sized ballss finishing by lubing his ass crack. Iwaizumi wriggled to get free without success.

"We don't want any chaffing do we?" Oikawa asked calmly as he started to climb on the bed.

"Nothing's going near my ass! Ugh..." Iwaizumi said while Oikawa held his member tightly as he impaled himself.

Things were going much too fast for Iwaizumi, he was a nineteen year old from Miyagi prefecture in Japan who just needed a few hundred dollars for rent. Now he found himself half naked with his best friend sitting in his lap watching gay sex? No it was bi-sexual porn on TV.

He couldn't understand how it got to this point, let alone why he was still hard. It wasn't the same compared with women, he was more scared than sexually aroused. He liked squeezing breasts, pulling on nipples and finger banging chicks, yet his erection was so hard that it hurt!

He watched Oikawa bob up and down in his lap from behind. Oikawa's chocolate brown hair was short and neat. His ass was smooth and chiseled and jabbed into his pelvis with each slam down.

Iwaizumi tried to clear his mind by looking at the TV and was instantly surprised! One man spooned with the woman, while the other man spooned behind him, it was so weird and unnatural that he couldn't pull his eyes away.

Oikawa shifted his hands often while he rammed himself upon his friend. One hand would grip Iwaizumi's hip, another his shoulder, finally he found a comfortable position where he straddled him facing away and held his legs for leverage.

The two men soon grunted in time with one another with each pump and thrust. Iwaizumi didn't know where to put his hands, he didn't want to touch Oikawa any more than he had too. He wished he could cover his ears, but settled for holding onto the head rest to prevent Oikawa from tossing them both off the bed.

Iwaizumi's heart froze at the thought of anyone walking by the room, they'd hear the grunts of four men and a woman with the hard unmistakable sounds of one man's ass slapping upon another. He tried to slide out from Oikawa to make for the bathroom, but his legs were held firmly in place by very strong hands.

Oikawa shifted to allow Iwaizumi's legs to part further. Once he judged he had enough space he shoved his hand down, his fingers seeking Iwaizumi's vulnerable target.

"What the fuck dude! That's my asshole!" Iwaizumi said, without trying to escape.

"Relax!" Oikawa said, "I'm just helping to put you at ease."

"Try singing, or a foot massage!" Iwaizumi replied sarcastically.

Oikawa didn't respond, nor did he stop. He pushed his hand deeper, which drove his finger beyond Iwaizumi's anus. He wasn't planning on striking his prostate but rather warming him up for a future invasion. Once his finger was knuckle deep he halted than withdrew half-way.

He pushed his digit back in and heard Iwaizumi gasp as the oxygen was pushed out of his lungs. Oikawa had stopped pounding the penis below him to work his friends anus, he was determined to relax it enough for something slightly larger.

Iwaizumi felt paralyzed below Oikawa, he wasn't sure if he liked the anal probe or not. He was tempted to ask him to stop but his mouth was so dry that words failed him. Without warning Oikawa ceased his assault and grabbed his legs.

"Dude, what are you doing to my balls?" Iwaizumi said, his voice returned to him.

"Nothing." Oikawa replied confused.

"I've felt something on them ever since we... uh..." He said shyly.

"Started fucking?" Oikawa said boldly.

"Uh... yeah." Iwaizumi replied. "So what is it?"

Oikawa looked down, than laughed as he spoke. "Those are MY balls dude!"

"Oh..." Iwaizumi said quietly, he wasn't sure how he felt about the thought that Oikawa's balls rested upon his own.

Without warning Oikawa stood up and turned around, his penis swinging back and forth. Iwaizumi moved back to avoid it, smacking his head on the bedframe. Oikawa squatted down to hold both cocks in his hands. Iwaizumi stared in bewilderment, not only was this one more odd thing to add to todays list, but he was surprised to see he had an even inch on his roommate. Oikawa was 13 inches long and 3 inches thick.

"I guess you're bigger!" Oikawa said laughing.

"What's my prize?" Iwaizumi said laughing too.

"You can blast that load into my ass without complaining!" Oikawa said sliding the slick cock back into his ass.

Iwaizumi stayed silent as he couldn't think of a clever retort; he did realize that his boner wasn't cover in man-mud like he expected. Confused he wondered about his other preconceived notions. He than glanced at the TV and was hypnotized by the scene now taking place.

The men were still spooning, however the woman had moved, she was jerking off one of the men while the other man fucked his ass quickly. It seemed like the men were competing to see who'd cum first.

Iwaizumi could feel the pressure going inside him. He didn't think that watching a man cum was gay, which meant he could stare contentedly. The second man pulled out and shot his gooey load all over the first man's testicles, he knew he couldn't last any longer himself.

Oikawa rose and lowered with such force that the inedible conclusion was certain. Iwaizumi refused to look down at his friend's waggling cock, deciding to keep his gaze on the television. The second man having shot his load stuck his penis back into the other man's ass.

The first man shook the woman from his tool taking over. He grabbed her by the hair and aimed for her face as he stroked faster and faster. Iwaizumi was completely fixated, this was the most natural thing he'd seen today... a man and woman going at it.

When the man came he plastered the woman's face; she clenched her eyes shut, but otherwise took it like a champ. That's all it took to trigger an eruption within Iwaizumi.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" He cried out.

Like Mount Ruapehu, Iwaizumi's white hot magma shot out of him and into the bowels of his friend and roommate. He could feel that it was more cum than usual, as he hadn't jerked off in several days.

Oikawa held both of Iwaizumi's legs by the upper thigh and squeezed them tightly as the cum entered him. He ground his ass downwards, not wanting to miss a drop. His thirteen inch erection swung back and forth as Iwaizumi bucked and shook in ecstasy.

Iwaizumi opened his eye first seeing his roommates oozing hard-on, then looking up into his friends eyes which were glazed over with delight. It was an unusual experience that he hoped was now done and over with. He would get his money and Oikawa could write his test with a clear mind.

A thought crossed both men's mind as they fought to catch their breath. This was the first time they fucked someone and didn't have to worry about pregnancy.

Oikawa was panting as he tried to speak, warm sweat dripped from him onto Iwaizumi. "Thanks..."

"No problem," Iwaizumi replied wiping his forehead. "To be honest, I didn't really do anything aside from sit here."

"You did more than that!" Oikawa said smiling, but not moving. "You were a load of help!" Iwaizumi kissed him and both men started to study for their upcoming tests.

 **THE END.**


End file.
